


What you overcame

by AlbionPendragon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbionPendragon/pseuds/AlbionPendragon
Summary: In a world like our own, but not quite, the soul of every human has taken the form of an animal compagnion: a daemon.Alexander has been through hell, and hell left its mark on him. Broken young man filled with anxieties and deep fears, he doesn't trust anyone but his daemon. But as his first day back at school turns bad, someone walz into his life unexpectedly. Someone frekled faced, with curly hair and a bright smile.  His patience and understading open Alexander bit by bit to the world. But can he truly overcome his past?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hamilton High School AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878716) by [Hamiltalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian). 



> This first chapter has been a joy to write, and I hope the rest will come as naturally.  
> I'm quite new to the Hamilton fandom, but fell so deeply into it and Lams that I had to make one mark for myself in this. I hope you like the idea of an alternate universe taking place in an alternate universe. Since I wanted my version of Alex to be quite damaged, I felt like having a daemon would be the perfect way to mirror and show with more extent what emotions he is going through.  
> Also, I am not a native english speaker (or writer) so I ask for your forgiveness if my sentenses are sometimes more frenchy. I do try my best to check the spelling as well, but might let some mistakes slip.  
> Please let me know your thoughts!  
> Thank you and enjoy

_A heavy and eerie silence fell as the wind's howls disappeared. The rain no longer poured down from the heavens. Nothing moved, no one spoke. Not even a critter scurrying by. There was just… nothing. Time itself seemed to have either stopped or slowed down. Cautiously, his daemon safely hiding in his shirt, he dragged his frail trembling body out of the mediocre shelter he had found refuge in, looking around at the damages. This was far from their first storm, but he never had seen one with such violence before. Houses were torn down, roofs taken away, debris tearing apart walls and surrounding cars the wind hadn’t pushed away. The streets were flooded, muddy water rising up to his knees. It made it hard to walk, dangerous as well, as his bare feet felt their way on the hidden ground. He tripped on things he couldn’t identify, cutting his feet, then his hands as he fell forward a couple of time. He could feel her against his skin, trembling as strongly as the fear in his heart. He wanted to cry out but knew it useless. If the silence was to be trusted, they were alone in this peaceful aftermath. As he stood back up, relieved that this was finally over, the winds picked up again, as suddenly as they had stopped. Powerful gusts bent nearby trees, and he could see the frontline advance at an impossible speed towards them. His eyes widened and he turned around to run, as she changed from a rodent to a bird. They needed to hide. Somewhere… anywhere… The water at his feet slowed him down, not seeing the ground made him trip, and before panic could fully take over, he was slammed head first in the water as the wind reached him. She let out a scream that he felt inside, that very scream that just wouldn’t cross his own lips.. His head hit something, the ground or perhaps debris… he couldn’t tell, and couldn’t care. Though he felt his forehead sting, and as he pushed his head out of the water, warm blood poured from an open wound. He coughed the mud he swallowed, trying to fight the high winds to stand up. Rain started falling again, loud and violent, each drop dagger like on his skin. He felt her change again as the wind was menacing to take her away in her bird form. Something sharp scraped his body, making him yelp, his plea lost to the howls of the wind. As he saw her aquatic form, he regain hope and tried to stand up, but the force of the winds was crushing him, pinning him down along the rain. He couldn’t get up… he couldn’t move away… and even with the rising waters, there was no space for her to morph into something strong enough to pull him. The rain poured and the wind blew… And he was trapped! Both of them were! Something new settled in his heart, a panic beyond reason, as survival instinct took over. He heard himself scream, for help, for his mother, for God… He heard her echo his fear and plea, or rather felt it, because the wind blocked out any other sounds. As it brushed the rising water, it created a current in the water filled streets, making him loose his grip, dunking him below. He tried to grab something, anything that could stabilize him but even she couldn’t tell him where such a thing was. She morphed again to attach herself on his already ripped clothes, making certain the current wouldn’t separate them too far apart. He managed to get back to the surface, but was swallowed back down. And no matter how good a swimmer he was, he couldn’t keep his head out for long. He could only feel himself move faster as the water became a dangerously agitated sea of debris and danger he could barely make out through the mud. Shapes and shadows passed him, so close a few actually scratched his skin open. The water was too dark but he could swear blood had been drawn. She was the one who saw it first. He felt it approached before he could even begin to make a shape out. Something big, something sharp… and they were moving helplessly towards it. He trashed and fought against the current, his brain in red alert, telling him to do something, to go up and breathe, to move out of the way… He felt her tense like never before against him, shifting from one form to the other at an impossible speed, trying to find one that could help them! A scream of pure fear crossed his lips, muffled and drowned by the water that invaded his mouth and lungs. “I’m going to die…!”_

* * *

-Alexander!

The loud call made Alexander shoot up in his bed, eyes wide with terror, breath erratic and sharp as if he’d been deprived of air for too long. He bent forward with a hand grabbing his burning chest as he tried to cough out the muddy water that had just flooded his lungs. His whole body was covered in sweat and trembling violently. A gentle hand passed on his back, going up and down to try and help him calm down, but if anything, it made him even more unhinged.

-Fuck off! He yelled loudly as he batted the hand away from him, struggling to get up.

The need to flee the contact was overwhelming, coursing through his veins like poison. In less then a second, he was on his feet, and several steps away from his bed, were he could see the small for of his daemon, in no better shape than him, trying to flee another daemon. Before he had even framed the thought, she had shifted and jumped to him, settling in the crook of his neck. He couldn’t remember how they’d gotten from the dark waters to this room, how they were not bleeding, hurt… dead! 

-It’s ok, Alex! A voice he somehow knew assured him as the second daemon retreated. It was just a dream!

The slight French accent was almost gone, but not quite. The man it belonged to got up from the bed, his now dog daemon at his side, and stepped closer to him very carefully, as if he was some kind of trapped feral animal. And that’s exactly how Alexander felt: Trapped and vulnerable. And by God, he hated that feeling. Hated his thundering heart, the way it tried and burst out of his chest. He hated the feel of sickness in his throat and the urge to gag at the memory of the water's taste. He hated the way Eliza was curled up on his shoulder, tiny mouse claws digging deep in his skin, as her soft body shook in echo of his own afraid heart. This whole situation was one he did not want to be in. The other boy crept closer until he was backed against the wall, and wrapped his arms around him comfortingly, rocking him gently.

-It was just a very bad dream, the boy hushed gently. You’re safe now.

Any other person in the situation would have melted in the sweet embrace and hugged back tightly. Any other person would have been happy to have someone comfort them. But Alexander was not any other person. And his foster brother knew better! He KNEW he hated the feeling of being touched, held, handled, especially after a nightmare.

-I don’t need your pity, Laf, he spat angrily as he pushed the other boy away from him with all his might, ready to fight back if his foster brother held on.

Eliza reacted also, choosing a wild cat, more appropriate to signify their will to fight, and hissing loudly at Laf's daemon. Marquise growled back, but stayed put.

-Ok, ok… The other boy retracted, hands in the air, trying to act as though he hadn’t almost been thrown to the ground by a boy 2 years younger and about a third smaller than him. What do you need, then? He proposed, Marquise adopting a more friendly position.

-You keeping your fucking distance! I’m not your pet, I don’t need the mothering.

-You just woke the whole house up at three in the morning because of your screams… Laf commented bluntly.

-If that’s what you’re after, thanks for waking me as well, Alexander snarled, an unhidden irony in his voice.

He reached to Eliza and she came over to him as she morphed to a porcupine, all spikes out.

-We’ve dealt with those dreams long before you showed up in our life, and I intend to keep it that way.

The other boy sighed heavily, but didn’t comment the cruel reaction. He knew Alexander had a point on this matter, and decided it was better not to aggravate the situation.

-Alright… I’ll leave you to it, then, he simply answered. But if you ever need to talk…

He didn’t even know why he added the offer. It wasn’t as if Alexander was going to take it anyway. He made sure to leave the room before the boy could answer, Marquise on his heels.

* * *

With Lafayette gone, Alexander felt the remainder of his fear turn to anger. A dark, wild anger. It wasn’t directed to his foster brother specifically, but he needed it to be directed at something, or someone… Eliza jumped up on the bed. She herself felt the anger and the need to change, to express it, but she couldn’t settle on a form. As Alexander’s hands curled up in a fist, his fingernails dug in his flesh. He bit his lower lip almost to blood, trying not to say anything, but it came out anyway.

-Who does Laf think he is? He spat, as he started walking back and forth.

-I know… Eliza replied, still trying to choose was best represented their internal turmoil. It’s like he wants to be your therapist or something.

-As if I talked to that woman anyways… What is it with people and talking?

-What is it with daemons and touching? Eliza added with a shiver.

Alexander felt it go up his spine as well. The memory of Laf's hand on his back, the feeling of Marquise holding Eliza close… The urge to gag returned. Why couldn’t people give him space? Why did he have to phrase everything? Both him and his daemon agreed that they did NOT need to talk about nightmares. Or anything else in their life, past or present! That was theirs, it belonged to them! The anger rose in his chest as he started opening and closing his hands, trying to control it as best he could. People were constantly invading, intruding, holding, touching, reaching… They asked, bothered, wanted answers and when he reluctantly gave them, they reformulated what he had meant into something completely different because his words weren’t the ones they wanted to hear. And it built up his anger, his need to be left alone. He just wanted to deal with everything in his own way with Eliza!

-Why can't they just keep to themselves? He screamed in frustration, grabbing the first object he could reach and making his point by throwing it against the wall.

Eliza jumped a bit in surprise at the very satisfying smashing sound it made as the ceramic exploded in a thousand pieces, raining down to the ground after the impact. At the sight, Eliza took her lemming form and jumped down from the bed to come close to the pieces. Alexander joined her, crouching in front of what was left of a possible vase. The bubble of anger was still there, in his chest, so big, ready to explode again. He couldn’t stop it now, wishing it away wouldn’t work. Eliza knew what he wanted to do, and that was their only real disagreement. She changed back to the porcupine as she sat upon the pile of debris, trying to look threatening.

-Alex… no!

-You are not stopping me, Liz! He snapped back, pushing her out of the way quite violently.

He felt his heart give a funny jolt, as it did when you mistreated your other half, but he couldn’t hear himself think any longer over the loud noise hatred and anger made in his mind.

-I need it! He told her, half apologizing as he picked out a piece. We both do!

Eliza lowered her head, her small lemming body defeated. Alexander was right… The internal turmoil was so great now she couldn’t even focus on her shape and had, by default, turned back to the one she had assumed at their birth. She cautiously walked over to Alexander, almost afraid he would reject her too. But he welcomed her on his arm, and she climbed up to his shoulder as he stood up and went to close the door. He locked it, this time around. Then walked back to the bed and sat there, staring at the broken piece of ceramic he had chosen. It was sharp, and clean-edged. Exactly what he needed. The shape was also pleasing, its coldness refreshing against his fingers. He followed the edge of it with one, and was pleasantly surprised at the feeling. He felt their minds focus on his actions, now, not on the dream or their dark thoughts. On his shoulder, Eliza looked down as he rose his sleeve, exposing his already marked skin. She might have tried to stop him, but now that the cold piece was pressed against his flesh, she couldn’t wait for the rush of pain to fill their senses and calm the swirling feelings. Alexander looked at her, then back down on his right arm, and without a second thought, pressed the piece against it in a swift and calculated movement. Like a knife would have gone through butter, the ceramic cut deep in his flesh, and he sighed with relief at the familiar sting of pain that rose as blood poured out onto his arm. The gentle burn of the cut absorbed his every thought, conscious or not, as the anger gave way to a welcomed feeling of peace. Eliza purred gently against him.

When his body grew accustomed to that pain, he sliced his arm once more, gentler this time as his daemon asked softly and closed his eyes as he felt his mind go back to the restful blank state that the pain always brought.

-We will have to clean the sheets… Eliza whispered, almost drunk from the sweet release.

-Hum… Alexander answered, not really caring.

To him, not having to deal with the internal turmoil that was his mind was worth wrecking a couple of bed sheets. When the bliss disappeared for the second time, he toyed with the possibility of cutting himself once more, but Eliza decided against it. He already needed to go deeper every time just to feel the rush of pain and adrenaline, he couldn’t allow himself to become too used to the feeling. Since, like most of the time, she was right, the boy simply let the piece fall on top of the rest of the smashed vase. He took a deep breath.

-What do you say we write a bit? He proposed to his daemon. It’s not like I’m gonna be able to go back to sleep…

-I'd say it’s a great idea, Eliza approved.

She jumped down from Alexander’s shoulder and made her way to the desk, lighting the small lamp in her way. The boy smiled at her and came over, feeling the blood ripple down his arm around his wrist. He took a notebook and a pen out, and sat down at the desk, Eliza finding her favorite spot to watch him write. It was like a ritual. And yes, he did feel like his body and their minds were much more under control than when Laf had left the room, but he still needed to keep it that way. And if pain brought them peace of mind, writing was the true coping mechanism. So, he wrote, Eliza watching every letter he formed, suggesting synonyms when he needed it. He wrote about the dream, even though there were already pages after pages on the same nightmare. He wrote about his frustrating foster brother and his constant need to mother him. Eliza suggested to write about their need for people to understand they didn’t want to be touched in any way. Then to talk about going back to school for the first time in a few years the next day. He wrote, and wrote, until Eliza fell asleep and his own body gave way in weakness. On his opened notebook, now a pillow, an unfinished sentence, waiting to be completed.


	2. (Not so) Easy morning

-Boys, breakfast!

Martha's sweet voice dragged Alexander from the dreamless state he has fallen into. His neck hurt from the awkward position, and when he forced himself up right, he felt slightly dizzy. He couldn’t remember when exactly he or Eliza had given in to their bodies, but he didn’t fell rested at all. If anything, having managed to sleep for the rest of the night had made him even more tired. Eliza was still curled up in her spot, her small lemming body barely moving as she breathed. Alexander wished he could just let her, them, rest. They desperately needed it, and a day at school wouldn’t do them any good.

-Boys! Martha’s voice echoed from downstairs, a little annoyed. You know I don’t like repeating myself. If the both of you are not seated in the kitchen by the time I come back from feeding the horses, I WILL come up and drag you out of bed!

In the room next door, Alexander heard Laf fall from his bed, probably as his feet got caught up in his sheets, then struggle to get back up. As his foster brother ran to the bathroom, the boy couldn’t help an amused smile. Even if the sudden noise had made them jump, awaking his daemon.

-Well, I guess I better not fall back asleep, then… he said, reaching to Eliza, who was stretching her tiny body into a chinchilla. There goes our chance of staying at home today

-We could still just ask, the Eliza suggested, climbing up to Alexander’s shoulder and nuzzling against his neck.

-Doubt they’d consider it… he replied, passing a distracted finger against her soft comforting fur. Being tired has never been a good enough excuse to skip school. At least, I don’t remember it being one.

-Having blood on your face is a bit too much, though, she joked. And no, I’m not suggesting, she clarified as she felt Alex's thoughts go astray.

The boy laughed with a sigh, reaching to touch the dried blood crackling on his cheek. There seemed to be quite a lot of it. A bit worried, he turned his gaze to the desk, where laid a brownish splatter. He frowned at the size of it, then raised his arm and looked at it. The cuts were an angry red, swollen and crusted.

-Oops…

He made a face. Eliza followed his gaze and her fur puffed up in response.

-What the hell? She peeped anxiously.

-Looks like I went deeper then intended, Alexander replied, feeling her concern come in waves. We’ll have to hide this properly… I don’t want questions.

-Alex?

A cold fear gripped Alexander’s insides as he shuddered at the voice of Lafayette, calling from the other side of the door. Forgetting for a minute he had locked the door, he through his notebook over the splatter of blood, and Eliza jumped from his shoulder to the ground, a hissing wild cat instead of the comforting rodent. There was a sound of someone backing away.

-Wow, easy! We just wanted to say the bathroom’s yours, Marquise explained, a little unnerved by Eliza's reaction.

-'Kay, thanks, Alexander replied, trying to hide his shaky breath. I’ll go in a minute!

There was a pause, and he could almost hear Laf thinking, trying to figure out what to do to help.

-I'll be downstairs, if you need anything, he finally settled.

There was a hesitant step away from the door, then the other boy moved away and down the stairs. Alexander let out a sigh as he remembered to breathe. Laf of all people shouldn’t see his arm in this state. He'd blame himself for not staying with him the rest of the night, and that was drama Alexander could do without. When he was certain his foster brother was nowhere near the second floor, the boy slowly made his way to the bathroom. He reckoned he needed a good shower, especially considering the dried out blood on his cheek and arm. But he had come to hate water. It was even hard to swallow, at times. As Eliza turned into an otter to help, he hopped into the shower and turned the darn thing on. At least, here, the water had no dragging current, wasn’t deep, and was both warm and clean… But that didn’t mean he had to like it.

* * *

When Alexander entered the kitchen, hair still wet dripping on his long sleeved shirt, Martha was just coming back in, Tomcat, her tree kangaroo, perched on her shoulder. Her husband, Georges, was chatting away with Lafayette, as Marquise played with a placid Verna, Georges’ black panther. The picture of a perfect family. Where he so clearly didn’t belong. About a year and a half ago, these people had walked into his hospital room, sympathy and kindness written all over their faces. They had told him that when he would be released, he’d come live with them. That they were there for him. But Alexander knew better. No one was there for him. No one but Eliza. Who had turned into an Armadillo, ready to roll up behind her armor if needed be. He glared daggers at her for revealing just how defensive he felt. She knew him too well, sometimes. But he couldn’t blame her. She was him, and he made her shift, whether he liked it or not. As he walked towards the last free seat around the table, he grabbed the first thing he could reach without risking brushing against someone else. A slice of bread… Ok, that would be breakfast then. Not that he was hungry anyway.

-Alexander, sweetheart! Martha smiled when she turned back to the table, presenting a bowl of fresh fruits while her daemon made its way on the perches around the room. I am so happy you came down on your own.

Instinctively, the boy reached for his covered right arm, pressing it into his body so none could see it. Eliza jumped up on his lap to make a second barrier of protection. Martha looked at his plate and frowned.

-Just a slice? She asked gently.

-I'm not hungry, the boy replied, tugging at his sleeve with nervousness.

Martha walked over to him and kneeled next to his chair, keeping a generous distance between them while still being close. She looked at him, making sure he was alright, then nodded with understanding. She got back up and went back to the eggs cooking on the stove, letting him have it his way. That was something Alexander like about Martha Washington. She understood when he needed to be left alone. Once, she had made the mistake of hugging him, something this whole family liked a bit too much for Alexander’s liking. But the panic attack that had followed had convinced her not to try again unless given permission to. After that incident, she had taken the time to understand his triggers, -which she did in a matter of weeks- , and had tried her very best to respect his boundaries. Her husband, on the other hand… well he did respect a few, but was more upfront and direct, which had ended up in big arguments. And true to himself, he did not let the comment slide.

-Hungry or not, you are not skipping breakfast, young man! He stated, turning away from Lafayette.

-I’m not eating just to puke it out in ten minutes, Alexander replied aggressively. I’d rather not have anything in my stomach for that, thank you very much.

Verna raised her black head towards Alexander, silently threatening him. Next to her, Marquise was on high alert, turning into a bird as she flew to Laf’s shoulder.

-I'm… gonna go check on my bag, the other boy stated as he fled the room, feeling a fight coming up.

Martha nodded at him as he looked back for just a second before running upstairs. She couldn’t blame her son for escaping. Fights were not Lafayette's forte. The boy hated confrontation, and always had.. Neither Alexander nor her husband acknowledged his departure.

-Don't start, boy, George muttered in a low voice. You need the energy, today will be long.

Alexander gripped at his sleeve, feeling the rush of anger rising slowly in his veins. He tugged at it a little harder, his hand trying to manifest his anxiety.

-I doubt I’ll get anything out of it once it’s on the floor… he still answered, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

His best defense mechanism really. Attack before you’re struck down.

-Alexander… George threatened as Verna growled, getting up.

-What, you’re gonna force feed me? Hold me down until I swallow something for your good pleasure?

-Sweetheart… that’s enough, Martha intervened, her voice still kind, but more firm. I know today’s making you anxious, but…

-I am NOT EATING! Alexander snapped, standing from his chair, his hands curled up, digging in his flesh, tears building up in his eyes..

The sudden move forced Eliza to shift quickly to avoid falling to the ground. As she assumed the form of small falcon, she zoomed passed Verna's head, just to make a point. Time seemed frozen for a split second, then the chair felt down with a loud noise that made Alexander jump away from the table. He looked at the origin of the noise, completely terrified for a moment. Eliza flew right to him, and landed on his right arm. The boy couldn’t help a sharp inhale as her claws digged right into the fresh wounds he had given himself. He felt his heart rate increase, his breathing become shallow and rapid, and before either Washington could add anything, he ran out of the kitchen. His feet guided him to the one spot he felt safe in, a small closet underneath the staircase. As soon as he had locked the door behind him, he fell to his knees and started crying, breaking down. This had been too much already. This day had barely started and he couldn’t take it anymore. The tension in his body had reached the tipping point and he hadn’t been able to bring it back down. Tears streamed down his faces as he rolled himself into a small trembling ball. A distraught Eliza searched among her many forms which to adopt to help her other half, feeling the pain and fear and sheer lack of control for herself. The both of them held on to each other, the only one they could trust to understand, as they listened to the damage once again created in their wake.

* * *

The kitchen had fallen silent. Both Martha and George seemed transfixed on the door frame, as if Alexander was going to miraculously walk back in. When it was clear that wouldn’t happen, Martha turned to her husband with murder in her eyes.

-What? George defended himself straight away. Oh, you’re gonna take his side, again!

-Why do you keep pushing him like that? Martha demanded, crossing her arms on her chest.

-He needs to learn some manners, George stated, turning back to his plate. And he shouldn’t skip breakfast. Especially today.

Martha felt her arms drop to her side at the placid comment. Had George even realized how frightened he had made his second son?

-Today has been making him sick from the moment we broke the news to him! Not just scared, George! Physically sick!

-So you’re saying he had a point.

-Of course he had! He hasn’t been in a school for years, and he's got to go back with such an amount of mountains to climb over…

-Well, he's gonna need to toughen up at some point!

Martha felt her mouth fall open in shock. He hadn’t said that… her husband hadn’t just said that… ! She shook her head in complete disbelief. She turned away to prevent the horrible comment that came up to her mind from crossing her lips, and walked over to the fallen chair. Tomcat slid down from his tree perch and waddled to her as she kneeled to pick it up.

-That wasn’t fair, the daemon said in a low voice. He should know better.

-I'm not sure he does… Martha whispered back, truthfully hurt for her boy.

She inhaled deeply as she straightened the chair, then turned back to George, who had simply resumed his breakfast, as if the conversation was closed.

-You really need to learn how to handle Alexander, George, she spoke, her voice as strong as she could make it. He’s not Lafayette...

George choked up a laugh.

-As if adopting Laf had been a walk in the park…

-Now you’re just being childish!

Martha felt angry at her husband for making it so hard. He just had to feel like he could control it all, and Alexander escaping his authority was unacceptable in his world.

-Lafayette couldn’t speak English, that was his one and only problem. Alexander has had a life in hell before us! They are not the same, George! They never will behave the same way because they don’t have the same history! They both need something different from us. When are you going to realize that?

A single tear formed at the lack of reaction from her husband. She was quite happy Tomcat had settled, because he would have showed just how hurt she felt.

-Oh, for goodness sake! She snapped at him, a hint of despair in her voice. Have you already forgotten the state we first met Alexander in?

George lowered his head at the mention, closing his eyes as he, like his wife, was brought back to that strange day a year and a half ago.

-No, he said softly. But I try to…

Martha closed her eyes to repress the tears from falling. She'd be lying if she said she didn’t try to erase the memory from her mind as well.

-Well, maybe you SHOULD keep it in mind next time you play tough love with him! Come on, Tomy… let’s go find Alexander and Eliza. See what we can salvage of this day for him.

She silenced her husband with one gaze, then left him alone in the kitchen to reflect on her words. It didn’t take her long to find to young boy, as she knew where he retracted himself when stressed out. Getting him to come out of his hideout, though… was another story.


	3. Late arrival

He was late. So God dam late, it was ridiculous. The school year had barely started, only a week in, and he had already managed to not only skip his alarm clock, but miss his bus as well! Lee was going to destroy him. As he ran across the hallways, his daemon Kaïla struggled to keep up. She didn’t enjoy the faster forms, as both of them usually liked to take their time, but was doing her best as a fennec fox.   
-Can't we… slow down… just a bit? She asked, out of breath.   
-Nope! He replied, equally breathless.  
He slowed down just enough so he could turn to her, wanting to make his case.  
-I’m already getting ripped for this, Kaïla, he pleaded. Let’s not make it worse!   
-John, watch… Kaïla started, but too late.   
Next thing John knew, he was hammering into something between soft and hard. His momentum was stopped straight, and he fell backwards on impact.   
-… out… the daemon finished, the urgency in her voice replaced by something that screamed “I’m so done with you…”.  
She finally caught up with John, glaring at him for toying with their link, AGAIN!, then looked up to apologize to whomever her human had just run into. A small whine was all she could master.   
-Ah, Mister Laurens, an all too familiar voice said. I see you are reverting back to old habits already!   
John cringed on the floor. Great… Not only was he late, he also had managed to miss an early visit from the headmaster, Mr Adams. He was so fucked! The man proposed a hand to help him up and he felt obligated to take it. He straightened his clothes once on his feet, awaiting his punishment. And surly enough…  
-You will come see me in my office after class, hum ? Adams whispered calmly with a smile, leaning towards the boy.   
John slipped his hand behind his neck, and smiled apologetically as Kaïla shook her head.  
-Yes sir… Sorry, sir!   
-In you go.  
The headmaster moved to the side to let him in, and John made himself smaller as he passed the man. He walked quickly across the rows to reach his desk, head low, only making a face at two of his classmates who didn’t miss the opportunity to mime applause at him. He slumped down on his chair, took his calculus textbook out, then frowned. Something was amiss, here. The class was far too quiet for a late student. His peers should have been teasing him for already starting his count of late calls, so early in the year. They should have been laughing their heads off that he basically head bumped Mr Adams. But most of the students had already turned back towards the front of the class, only a couple of them still looking at him with a hardly hidden smile.   
-What's wrong with them, today? He asked Kaïla, who jumped on the desk.   
-Right… Lee said, preventing an answer from the Daemon.   
The teacher was trying to remember what he was saying before the interruption. John reluctantly followed everyone’s gaze, because something told him their attention wasn’t on anything related to maths. Standing awkwardly in front of the blackboard, tugging nervously at his sleeve, was a miserable looking teen, quite small, with semi-long hair that tried to hide his face. The poor thing looked so terrified that John felt for the boy. He remembered being that new kid everyone stares at, not so long ago. But he couldn’t recall looking THAT sick about it.   
-As I was saying before Mr Laurens blessed us with his presence, (John fought the urge to stand up and bow), we will have a new student this year. I expect each and everyone of you to make him feel welcome, and help him get settled.   
Lee turned to the young man, who was making a point at looking only at his shoes.   
-Alexander, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?   
The boy shook his head, revealing a small pine marten on his shoulder. The daemon was gripping deep with her tiny claws on her human, and she showed some teeth to make her point.   
-It's alright, encouraged Lee, but to John’s surprise, Adams stepped in.   
-This young man is Alexander Hamilton. If he is a little shy, it’s because today is his first day back at school in a quite a while. So be on you best behavior! I’lI be watching, he threatened, and the class laughed. Have a good day, everyone!  
As that seemed to concluded the ordeal, the students started talking to one another about their week end and what work they already had. The class was back to normal. But John couldn’t seem to let go of the new boy. He watched as Lee approached him and pass a hand on his shoulders. The boy instantly fled the touch, as if it was fire burning his skin. John looked around. No one had noticed. He looked back at “Alexander". Lee was showing a spot near his own desk, the only one left free. The boy looked up, straight at him, and John froze. As their eyes met, he forgot how to breathe… or think… or function…. Those eyes… they were so deep! Filled with darkness, with the shadows of things no eyes should see. But there was also a hidden light, begging to shine through. How he wished he could make it shine… Wait! What was he even thinking?   
-Look at those eyes… he heard himself whisper to Kaïla, now a turtle on his desk.  
She stared back at him.  
-Yo, staring much? She reprimanded.   
But John couldn’t help it. Those big frightened eyes, so filled with a life of their own, had swallowed him whole. There was something about this boy…! As Alexander made his way to the desk, John gave him a small welcoming smile. To which the boy didn’t really answer. He sat down, uneasy, and the pine marten jumped down from his shoulder, before shifting to a soft cuddly Chinchilla. The boy reached his hand to his daemon, and the small critter curled up against his hand. She was as much giving him the comfort he seemed to be looking for as she was guarding something. This intrigued John. He had seen Daemons defended their other half in many cases, even when it meant being touched by another, but this little one was somehow protecting a specific part of her half. Not him as a whole. Alexander noticed, or perhaps felt, John’s gaze on him and he turned to him. The boy tried to pretend nothing was going on, but he couldn’t lie for long. His eyes kept going back to the newest addition. Since Lee had started boring them to death with his math chapter, John decided to try his luck.  
-Hi, he said discretely, presenting his hand towards the boy. I’m John!   
Alexander looked at his hand as if it was the devil itself. John quickly retracted it.   
-Sorry… I did notice you don’t seem to like contact… my bad!   
The sparkling eyes changed ever so slightly. Now they looked confused, as if no one before had taken the time to notice something about the boy. But he didn’t look like he wanted to talk. John decided to continue anyway, making conversation for them both.  
-So… this is Kaïla, he introduced his daemon.   
Who was properly ignoring him, going as far as sticking her head inside her shell.   
-Excuse her manners, she’s mad at me for being late.   
-You could say that, Kaïla mumbled from her refuge.  
-Okay, it’s mostly because I run fast and she doesn’t, so when we are late, I have to tug at our link and she hates it.   
The turtle stuck her head back out and glared at her human. If eyes could have killed, John knew he would be dead. But it was worth it… because next to him, Alexander was hiding a smile behind his hand. Even his daemon had moved closer to the edge of the desk, head tilted with interest.   
-You know, the turtle is actually my favorite form of hers, but she hates it. She mostly take it to make me calm down, or when I need reassurance.  
Alexander lowered his hand, and the smile on his lips widened. John felt his heart give a funny jolt at the sight.   
-Eliza does that too, sometimes… the boy said carefully, his voice unsure.   
It was so obvious he didn’t know whether he could speak freely or if he should even trust his now desk neighbor it was almost heartbreaking.   
-What’s the form she takes just for you?   
He had barely finished his question, he was already regretting it. Alexander had shut back down, behind his made up walls. His daemon was watching him, though, and she had the same powerful eyes her human had.  
-Sorry… never mind my inquisitive nature! Tell you what… how about YOU ask the questions? He proposed.  
-Mr Laurens, as glad as I am that you decided to join us today, I would rather have you quiet!   
John swore under his breath. Lee had a knack for ruining his fun. A quiet giggle made him turn. Next to him, another smile had bloomed on Alexander’s face. A real, sincere, amused smile. He had heard his bad mouth… Once again, John’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. For some strange reason, he felt incredibly proud to have made the scared boy light up!

* * *

Unfortunately, the rest of his morning was spent away from the adorable new addition to his math class. Second period had zoomed by just because he couldn’t get those deep dark eyes out of his mind, nor that soft sweet giggle, for that matter. But third and fourth had been just plain boring. His teachers had made sure his mind was focused on his work, and by the time lunch came around, he almost had forgotten about the boy. He had some other things on his mind, starting with a visit to the principal’s office. He was starving, couldn’t wait to join Laf and Hercules, his two best friends, but diligently made his way to Mr Adams’ office. Since this was his first free period and he had promised his neighbor to pick her sister up, he didn’t have the luxury to wait until school was over. Plus, he wanted to get his punishment over with. But for the second time in the day, Adams surprised him. Unlike the many, MANY, times he'd face the headmaster, his trip to the office was over before it had started. The man hadn’t exactly been waiting for him, distracted by some paper work, and he let him go with little more then a warning. Felling quite good about himself, John made his way to the cafeteria, Kaïla trotting by his side as an elegant Savannah cat.   
-You know you got lucky, right?she stated, feeling John’s happiness and pride in himself.   
-Yeah, so? He replied, smiling. Luck has got to be on my side from time to time.  
No sooner had he spoken then someone shoved him against the wall. A young man, around 19, held him there, too close for comfort.  
-I heard someone was feeling lucky…! He said, his voice too sweet, almost poisonous. Maybe I could tap on that luck?   
His Magpie daemon cackled from his shoulder, and John felt more then he heard Kaïla hiss. He tried pushing the other boy away, but he had his hands secured above his head, in an angle that made it mostly impossible to master some strength.   
-Go fuck yourself, Jefferson! John spat at the boy, but that barely did anything.   
-You hear that, Francesca? He pouted, almost playful.   
Then his gaze turned dark and dangerous, and his tone followed.  
-Loser Laurens here thinks he gets to call the shots, today. Is it luck talking, or are you really defying me?   
John held on for a moment, trying to weight his options. But seeing none, he lowered his head, breaking eye contact, to look elsewhere. Away from the other boy. Fighting Jefferson so early in the year would do him no good.  
-Neither, he replied, careful with his tone and words. I’m just starving…   
Jefferson took a second to consider the answer, then let his prey go.   
-We'll blame it on that, today, he smiled, although it never reached his eyes or voice. I wouldn’t want to ruin your lucky streak…!   
And with that, he was gone. John sighed, surprised despite himself that he was actually shaking from the encounter. He knew it was wrong to let Thomas bully him around like this, but he really wanted to lay low for at least another couple of weeks before he started fighting again.   
-That magpie better watch out, Kaïla growled, her fur ruffled and her back arched. One of these days, I will jump so fast, she won’t see it coming.   
John kneeled next to her and picked her up. He needed her close, right now. Needed the comfort, needed the presence.  
-When that day comes, I’ll let you. Even if you have to jump on Jefferson to reach her.   
Kaïla shivered at the thought.   
-Geez, don’t talk about that so easily, John!   
-Talk ‘bout what? Hercules asked as he appeared from behind his friend.  
-Nothing good, John smiled wickedly.   
-Something to do with the queen B? Lafayette joined in.   
-More like queen Z, Hercules laughed. Ya know? He explained as his two friends looked at him cluelessly. Cause that’s the last letter in the alphabet… and no one likes him!   
-Yeah, no, Spie said, little lizard on her human’s head. You’re still not good at that whole… humor thing.  
-I thought it was pretty funny, Marquise defended.   
-Yeah, but everything is funny to you, Marquise, Laf replied, and John could have sworn his cheeks had turned pink.  
-Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving!   
All too happy to change the subject, both his friends agreed that they too almost had a whole in their stomach, and they went in line for their lunch. While waiting there, John noticed the small for of Alexander, his new desk neighbor he sort of had forgotten about. The boy was sitting in a corner, away from the crowd, barely touching his plate.   
-Hey guys? You heard anything about the new student? He asked matter of factly.  
-What I heard is that you were late, this morning, Lafayette shot back, suddenly stressed out.   
-I'm always late, Laf…! And what’s this attitude about?   
-I think he was in class with me last period, Hercules said, trying to follow John's eyes. Alexander, was it?   
-That’s it, that’s him! John exclaimed, a little too excited. So? Anything?  
-Just drop it! Laf muttered. Both of you!   
-Hum… why? Hercules inquired. You’re usually the first one to try and learn about any new comers. Especially when they’re that cute!   
John bit his lip to avoid responding, but he felt his blood rush to his cheeks at the mention. Kaïla looked at him strangely, and he shook his head to clear it.   
-Because I’m asking you? Laf tried.   
Both his friends gave him a look, and the boy sighed heavily.   
-And you call yourself friends… he mumbled. Fine! Alexander is my foster brother, and I don’t want to attract any sort of attention towards him. Don’t ask me why! He quickly added when Hercules opened his mouth.  
He closed it instantly, confirming this was exactly what he was about to ask. John looked back at Alexander. So the Washingtons were fostering him. That was something he could talk about next class they’d share! See if he could get another smile on that painfully scared and closed off face. And there it was again! Those deep dark eyes, with their hidden light, engrained back behind his eyelids. He tried to focused back on Lafayette and Hercules, now clearly bickering about this, when some movement caught his eye. He felt his blood leave his face when he spotted the origin of what he’d seen. They were not the only ones who had noticed Alexander was by himself. They were not the only ones talking about him. But the person now walking towards the boy was not going to ask nicely for information. A cold and calculated anger rose in John’s chest, swirling around his heart. Kaïla jumped down on the ground, shifting to a serval, the biggest and fastest form she had ever assumed. She tried hard to restrain herself but a deep growl passed her gritted jaws.   
-Looks like someone wants to attract all eyes on him, John said under his breath, feeling his hands close into fists.   
Leaving the line before either of his friends could hold him back, because he WOULD have fought them had they tried, he carefully but very purposefully made his way across the crowded cafeteria.   
-John… Kaïla growled. What about laying low? Nit fighting Jefferson back?   
The voice of reason, as she always was. And she could have stopped him if she really had wanted to. But she didn’t. Not really. She was just reminding him of what they’d decided for this year… John stopped for a moment, his eyes fixed on the two boys. Jefferson was so close now, his hands on the table, bending over to Alexander. The small boy was looking anywhere but at Jefferson, searching for an escape. But there were none… he was trapped. John felt his heart twinge at the sight. He had to intervene, even if he just talked to Jefferson calmly… But as he tried to reason with himself, Thomas’ hand lifted up from the table. Reaching out across the obstacle to grab Alexander’s chin and force him to look up. “DON’T YOU DARE!!!” A voice screamed in his head. If Jefferson wanted to bully him, fine, he could take it. But he was not ever going to lay a hand on Alexander Hamilton as long as he, John Laurens, was there to stop him!  
-Screw laying low! He heard himself say to Kaïla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this fiction so much it's almost wrong! Imagining names for the daemons that make some sense, even if not for every one! Finding their best forms to fit the emotions!   
> And creating a romance between two lovely characters who are taking me on their story more then I am taking them on mine... it's a joy and I hope you like it as well! Feel free to leave me a comment, I do like knowing what I could do better.   
> Happy reading!


	4. Fight or flight

This day… couldn’t get any worse! From the moment he had stepped in the bloody school, Alexander had had this feeling that nothing would go his way, today. And he hadn’t been wrong! Between the teachers showing him off like some kind of zoo animal, the avid gazes from the students in each new class, the obvious absence of the mere conception of personal space… every step had been a trial, this morning, testing both his patience and his resistance, and more than once he had felt the urge to just bolt it, run away as far from the building as possible. Eliza had been by his side, fighting her own urges to shift and show her human's emotions. With the two of them struggling, plus the sleepless week, Alexander was properly exhausted. And his arm was killing him, the cuts gently burning beneath the long sleeved shirt. He really had gone too deep, this time around…   
It was now lunch time, and it was the first real break the small boy had managed to catch. The cafeteria was noisy and crowded, and still didn’t feel safe, but at least, he was on his own and no one had tried and bother him so far. Perched on his shoulder, half hidden against his neck, Eliza glared at the plate in front of them with as much disgust as Alexander felt.   
-That doesn’t even look eatable… she said with a discrete gag.   
Her human smiled faintly, then pushed the plate back, away from them. Had it been a five star meal, he still would have eaten anything. With a sigh, he looked up from the mush school dared calling food… only to be met with a tall, dark skinned young man, blocking his view of the cafeteria.   
-Great, Alexander muttered to himself as he met the intense gaze of the other boy, who was not even being subtle about staring straight at him.   
“Just great… and here I thought I could catch a break…!”. Hardwired to him, Eliza jumped down on the table, fur ruffled as she took a stand in front of Alexander’s right arm. She was still her usual lemming self. But he could feel how ready to shift she was.   
-So… you’re the new guy ! The black man stated, bending over the table to get a little closer.  
It wasn’t even a question, so Alexander chose to stay silent. He had seen enough of the boy to know everyone else stayed clear of him. But something inside was begging to tell this crazy haired bitch exactly what he thought of him.  
-We don’t get many new people around here…   
-So what, you want a personal introduction? Alexander cut him short.   
A wicked smile painted itself across the boy’s lips, as the black and white bird on his shoulder hopped closer, head tilted.   
-Something like that.  
-Well, tough luck, I’m not giving any. Now, if you don’t mind…   
Alexander tried to stand up, but suddenly realized he had put himself in a corner. Quite literally. No matter which way he chose, the other boy had him trapped. “Better and better… you bloody idiot! “ he scolded himself. “Note to self for next time: Do NOT put your stupid ass in the corner of a room. You know better…” Eliza followed his train of thoughts, and starting looking around discreetly for an escape.   
-Oh, I do mind… the boy on the other side of the table stated, something both dark and sweet oozing from his tone. But, you’re cute, so I’ll play fair. Let me start the introduction. My name’s…  
But Alexander was no longer listening. He was not in the mood for any kind of confrontation – or interaction for that matter-, so he let the boy go on about… whatever he was blabbering about, tuning him out. Instead, he focused on finding an escape route, just in case things turned sour. Which they inevitably would. The black boy kept on talking, probably reveling at the sound of his own voice, as self-centered people of his kind often did. It had become such white noise to Alexander then when it abruptly stopped, he didn’t notice. Not until long, yet surprisingly strong fingers wrapped like claws around his chin, forcing his face upwards.   
-My, my… here I am, introducing myself, playing nice, and you have not paid attention to any of it. How very impolite of you! The boy patronized, waving a finger in front of Alexander’s face, as if he was but a young child. You DO know it is quite rude not to look at the person talking, right?   
Alexander answer by raising his gaze to meet the boy’s. The sheer depth and darkness hidden within his eyes caused the black boy’s wicked smile to fade just a little. There was a wildness to them, a furious storm waiting to be set free. It boiled in Alexander’s veins, gripped his heart as the bare touch made something in his mind just… snap! Without any sort of warning sign, he bolted from his chair, grabbing the boy’s wrist and ripping the hand off of his face. Sharp nails dragged across his skin, leaving deep red marks on his jaw. Using his momentum, he pulled the black boy forward until their faces were mere inches apart.   
-Don't you ever… touch me again!   
A ferocious hiss accompanied Alexander’s words, as Eliza shifted to a wild cat, ready for a fight. The other boy just looked vaguely amused, his magpie cackling discreetly on his shoulder.   
-Or what? He taunted, matching the low tone.  
The punch sort of came out of nowhere, hitting the black boy square in the face. A confused and surprised looked painted itself across his face, more then actual pain, as he took a couple of steps backwards. Using his brief advantage, Alexander jumped over the table, his whole being consumed by a powerful fight or flight response. Eliza matched the feeling, growling and lowering herself on the table, ready to pounce. There was a fleeting moment of silence and peace, the quiet before the storm. Both opponents glared daggers at each others. Alexander felt himself shake with blind rage, too strong to ever calm down. His skin prickled with the anticipation of the pain to come, his body accustomed to associate this type of survival mode switch with loads of suffering. The black boy just sneered with a confident smile. Then the storm boiling inside Alexander broke free. He through himself at the tall boy, landing a well placed punch in his stomach. The magpie on his shoulder shrieked loudly as she took flight. Only to be swatted back down on the table by Eliza’s paw. As both daemons landed, the untouched plate still resting there crashed to the ground, bringing a deafening silence to the cafeteria. Neither boys noticed. Though small, compared to his opponent, Alexander made up for his disadvantage with speed, which also got a serious boost from the simple fact his whole being was directly hardwired onto survival instinct. The other boy was quite strong, for someone so thin, and each hit did damage, but Alexander was as lethal, as the black boy quickly came to realize. He and Eliza were the perfect duo, leaning onto each other’s outcome for their own fight. The unchanging magpie was time and time again pinned against the table by Eliza, who was not keen on holding her claws in. Fed by her human’s rage and disgust, the daemon was careless in her attacks, which allowed the black and white bird to finally take flight again. Then it swooped back down and dug its talons deep onto Eliza’s back. A pained meow filled Alexander’s hears as he felt the sharp pain ripple on his own back. His momentum was slowed involuntary, but the black boy was not about to let him find his balance again. Instead, he took a step to the side in order to avoid the oncoming blow. And grabbed the extended arm, right onto the still fresh cuts. Alexander let out a scream as the pain instantly flared up. He yanked his arm to get it freed, but no good came of it, as he felt the fresher wounds reopen. His opponent yanked back, forcing him to get closer. Alexander struggled against the pull, but the boy dragged him effortlessly, before raising his arm over his head, as a fisherman would do to look at its catch. It almost made the small boy’s feet leave the ground.  
-And just what exactly are you trying to accomplish? The black boy demanded in a very low growl, his face so close Alexander could feel his breath against his cheek.  
-I said… Don’t… touch… me! Alexander growled as he fought against the grip.  
On the table, Eliza was also fighting for freedom. She shifted to a bird to match her opponent but the magpie was merciless. The black boy exploded with a laughter that felt void and dangerous.   
-Well, you’ve got attitude, I’ll give you that!   
He stopped Alexander’s attempt at a punch and twisted the arm in the small boy’s back.   
-But I don’t like when newbies talk back… especially half pints like you!   
From deep within, Alexander felt the familiar nausea rise, making its way over the anger. It was faint, but it still made its presence known. The pain pulsing from his arm was ever so helpful, keeping a nasty flashback at bay for now. His lines of defense were getting thin though, and this was not going to last for much longer. But he was not ready to give in just yet. Following the lead, Eliza switched form again, to a porcupine. She turned her back to the magpie and raised her quills, ready to stab and poke as needed. If they couldn’t fight back, they would stand their ground! While the bird grew hesitant to approach Eliza again, her black human felt no fear whatsoever. He crept his face closer to Alexander’s, murder in his eyes, as he exhaled sharply, clearly annoyed.  
-Obviously, my point didn’t get across to that thick skull of yours, so allow me to make myself clearer. I… run this place. I snap my fingers and you bow down to my every wishes. Got it?   
-In your dreams…! Alexander whispered back.   
And without ever breaking eye contact, he raised a knee with as much strength as he could and landed it just right. The black boy let out a yelp, of both surprise and pain, and he let go of his grip. Alexander felt his feet touch back down on the ground, and he quickly backed away.   
-I don’t take orders from anyone! Especially not from a jerk like you! I’m not your slave.  
The atmosphere of the cafeteria changed drastically at his words. The excited silence caused by the fight turned to a heavy anxious one, as everyone held their breath. The black boy looked up, and this time, murder was far from sufficient to describe the hatred glaring back at him. Before Alexander had even registered anything, the black boy was towering over him, his left hand grabbing a handful of his shirt. A second later, his left clawed Alexander’s face. The grip that had started this whole mess suddenly felt so light and gentle, in comparison to the brute force applied now. This time around, the boy wanted to bruise, and to bruise badly.   
-You're gonna regret this, you little cunt!   
The claw-like hand squeeze even tighter as the boy crashed his lips onto Alexander’s. Whatever defense had still been standing to this point exploded in a thousand pieces, as a tsunami of anxiety flooded the boy’s every senses. The all too familiar feeling of fear and disgust overwhelmed him as the invasive kiss became almost ravenous. Eliza squealed loudly, forced back to her default lemming, drowning in blind panic as she wiggled and wrestled against the magpie's control on her.  
-Let go… he heard her beg for them, a desperate attempt to help him. Please… you don’t understand!   
But the black boy didn’t care. He bit hard on Alexander’s bottom lip, hard enough for blood to slowly fill the small boy’s mouth, and let go.   
-Trust me… he whispered against his ear, hot breath against his skin. I WILL make you my slave!   
The sick smile in his voice was matched by a cackle from his daemon. Which turned into a terrified screech when a loud thump echoed from the table. The boy backed just a little, to look at what had just happened. It was apparently just enough.  
WACK!   
The sickening sound of bones breaking drew Alexander back from his helpless state just enough to realize there was now someone between him, and his assailant. Curly, messy hair grouped in a thick pony tail, and a fist blood red was about all he registered. Along with a very large cat now standing defensively in front of his Eliza, teeth bare near the bird’s throat and claws on its chest and wing. The low low growl it emitted sounded both like a warning and a challenge.  
-Back the FUKC OFF, Jefferson ! The curly haired boy shouted with anger. He’s NOT your new toy!   
The voice sounded familiar, but Alexander just couldn’t quite place it. The black boy, Jefferson as it were, was now a fair distance from him, both hands on his nose. Tiny droplets of blood leaked through his fingers, creating red flowers on his white shirt.   
-You… you broke my nose! He exclaimed from behind his hands, somewhat shocked.  
-You had it coming!   
The hands dropped, reaching for the new comer.  
-You are a dead man, Laurens! How many times will I have to teach you not to interfere in my business?  
Laurens swatted the boy away, forcing him to back off once more.  
-Seeing this is my second time breaking that precious nose of yours? I’ll take my chances.  
The confidence in the new comer's voice seemed to make Jefferson hesitate. The ring of student that had formed around them tightened, ready for another fight.   
-I thought we had settled this in the hallway, loser!   
-Yeah well… I reconsidered!   
-Your loss…   
-FIGHT! Screamed one of the onlookers, followed by the rest of the ring as the two boys through themselves at each other.   
-FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!!   
-BOYS! A voice thundered over the screams. BREAK IT UP !   
Whatever crowd had gathered scattered in an instant to make way for a quite pissed Charles Lee. The teacher’s daemon, a chameleon perched on his arm, had taken a violent red coloration, and his independent eyes looked at both the boys who were still fighting, and their other halves perched on the table. In a moment of clarity, Alexander remembered where he knew his savior from. It was that kind boy with the turtle daemon from his first class this morning. The only one who had noticed…   
-I said break it up! Lee repeated as he grabbed both boys by the back of their shirt and pulled them apart. Daemons to their humans. NOW! He ordered when nothing moved.   
The large cat still waited for Laurens approval before shifting back to her elegant Savannah cat, and slowly lifted her paw, bringing it to her mouth for a provocative lick while the magpie tried to regain her footing.  
-Always a pleasure to shut you up, Francesca, she grinned between licks.   
The black and white bird flapped its wings somewhat helplessly for a few more second before managing to turn her body. She immediately took flight to join her human, landing pathetically on his shoulder. The cat grinned, then turned to the small shivering form that was Eliza. With a gentle mouth, she grabbed the rodent scruff, using as little teeth as she could manage and jumped down the table to bring her safely to her human. Then she went to sit next to Laurens' heels, a hint of pride in her posture. Lee shook his head tiredly.   
-What the hell with this about? He demanded.   
-They started it! Jefferson replied immediately, pointing first at Laurens, then at Alexander.   
-Oh, real mature, Jefferson! I didn’t realize this was kindergarten …  
-Are you calling me a child?  
-You're sure behaving like one.  
-Enough! Lee shouted, shaking them both to stop them trying to have a go at each other again.   
In an educated choice, he had kept a grip on both boys, and his chameleon kept a close eye on both daemons.  
-Laurens, I thought you were going to watch the fighting this year… September hasn’t even had a proper chance to begin… that’s going to be a week of detention for you!   
-Sir!! I was…   
A loud cackle interrupted. A wide and sufficient smile painted itself on Jefferson’s face.   
-So much for your lucky day…!   
-That’ll be a week for you as well, Jefferson !  
-WHAT?! But I didn’t do anything.  
-I've come to learn Laurens rarely attacks unprovoked, young man, stated the teacher.   
He carefully let go of the boys, still keeping an eye on them to make certain they’d stay put, then turned to Alexander. Eliza was still at his feet, curled up against him, and Laurens noticed he… sort of looked sick.  
-As for you, Hamilton, this is not the kind of behavior we expect of a new student on his first day! I’m afraid this is also going to cost you that week of detention. And we’ll have to inform your parents.   
-Wait, no! Laurens exclaimed when Alexander didn’t react. That’s not fair, he had nothing to do with this!   
-I will hear no more arguments on the matter! I’ll see the three of you in the principal’s office at the end of the day. Now, Jefferson, go get that bleeding nose of yours check out. Laurens and Hamilton will clean up their messes!   
-Detention is going to be a real blast… Jefferson let slip in a whisper, staring straight at Laurens, -and the threat didn’t go unnoticed. Oh look, cavalry’s here, he added when he noticed two forms making their way over. Late as usual, he greeted them before following the teacher’s path.

-What’s his problem? Asked Mulligan, following Jefferson with his gaze, as he reached John and the young new recruit.   
-Oh, you know… John replied with a shrug. He’s just being his usual Jerkfersson.  
Mulligan snorted a laugh at the joke, and John manage a smile, that vanished as soon as he turned around to look at the small boys he had just defended. The feisty young man who had stood up proudly in the fight had simply vanished. Alexander was now standing as still as possible, head low, fighting within himself against… something. His right arm was close to his chest, and he was holding on to as if his life depended on it. The sight made John’s heart ache a little. At his feet, his tiny daemon was breathing heavily.   
-Hey…! John called out gently. You ok?   
Before he could get an answer, or a reaction, he and Mulligan were pushed aside by a frantic Lafayette, who went straight to his brother and grabbed him by the shoulders.   
-Alexander, are you alright? He asked with concern, his accent stronger than ever. What on earth were you thinking? Picking a fight with HIM of all people, on your first day… you can be sure we’ll get an earful about your detention when we get home! Thank God, Laurens is a fast thinker and came to help!   
-Let… go… Alexander growled lowly at him, shaking faintly. I didn’t need help…!  
He pushed his brother back with one arm, his left, never once looking up, but it seemed he had no strength left. This simple fact concerned John, but went unnoticed by his brother.   
-Oh, come on! You could at least say thank you! Why do you always have to be so rude?   
Deep dark eyes looked up at Lafayette, and John could see a stranger fire burn in them. They seemed filled with unshed tears, fear, hatred, anger…   
-I didn’t ask for anything…   
The faint shaking got progressively stronger, but neither John nor his two friends could tell if it was anger or something else. Alexander’s breathing grew harder, irregular, and the small boy closed his eyes to contain whatever was within.   
-I know you didn’t, tried John, wanting to appease the beautiful boy. But it’s also ok to need help…  
A tear broke free from behind the closed eyes. In a matter of seconds, the boy’s pale cheeks were flooded, and his shaking started to get out of control.   
-I… Don’t NEED YOU! He shouted, but not to anyone of the three boys in particular. I DON’T NEED ANYONE! JUST… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE…! LEAVE… leave me… alone, he sobbed, his body making itself smaller with every word.   
He was now shaking so hard, John fought against himself to not run to him and hug him close. Kaïla squealed with horror, a fear that echoed deep within John. He rarely had felt her so frightened.  
-What the…?!   
Both his friends were looking at Alexander’s feet. There, curled up against her human, the tiny daemon shifted. Again, and again, and again, uncontrollably, not even stabilizing in the last form before taking a new one. John felt sick just watching it, and he felt Kaïla jump up on his shoulder to get closer to him. Laf had finally let go of his brother, and his legs just gave out underneath him. He fell to the floor, close to his daemon who couldn’t even come to him for comfort, shivering mess of changing forms, almost paralyzed by the rapid changes.   
-What’s happening to him? Mulligan risked. He was fine a minute ago…   
-I don’t think he was… whispered John.   
The boy suddenly bent over, a hand on his stomach, and just like that, every last bit of food he’d managed to eat since morning was back out on the floor. Another gag pushed out whatever remained in his now empty stomach, then another. And when those haunting dark eyes looked up to him without even seeing, everything in John’s world unraveled.   
-Alex! Laf uttered, panicked, as he through himself on the ground next to his brother. Hey, you’re safe! You’re not there anymore!   
“There where?” wished to ask John, but there were more pressing matters. Like the hundreds of gazes that were now turning to them.  
-We need to get him out of here, he stated blankly, though he was quite shaken. I’ll taking home.  
-Hum… not the best plan, assured Laf, looking up to him as he tried to find a way to reach Alexander.  
-Ok, my place, then… he’ll be safe there.   
-I’ll get things cleared up here with Laf, assured Mulligan.   
-This is not gonna go well over with dad… Lafayette muttered. 

Hands grabbed him, and forced him up. He couldn’t even fight back… Whomever had found him could be friend or foe, it would be the same. The island had never been good to him. He felt someone cradle him, and the light weight of Eliza appeared on his chest. The blackness of the rising waters he had so desperately tried to get out of his body swallowed him whole, dragging him under. Or maybe it was the person holding him, pushing him down…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been a real headache to write. I think there's at least six different version of it. And quite a number of rewrites just for this version. I'm so happy it's finally something I'm satisfied with. Hope you like it too!


End file.
